vinthers_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazimir Sewick
Kazimir Sewick, born in 4th August 1977, is a former Bazylian scientist whom was fired due to his support for the former Bazyli Arastoo the older. He is cousin to Alyosha through Kazimir's mother's side. Background Born to a Ukrainian immigrant and a Greek mother in the Bazylian quarter of Lygos. As by tradition, he was taken away in a early age to study in a military school. Kazimir was showing early traits of intelligence. By the age of thirty, he was a leading Bazylian scientist whom was the head of the research department of the government. Relations Arastoo the Older Brennan Kazimir came into contact with Arastoo the older during a research project proposed by himself, in a attempt to improve the living conditions in the commoner's ring of the city. Together they formed a close friendship and began to lay plans to attempt a coup against the Bazylis. By the death of Arastoo in the hands of Claes, Kazimir decided to revenge his friend by systematic targeting government areas in specific areas of the Greek Empire. Alyosha Torosian Alysoha and Kazimir have always had a special relationship. Kazimir constantly drag Alyosha with him and manages to break into his house, although Alyosha forgets to change his key. Kazimir convinced Alyosha to join the revolutionists - their relationship can be seen by later in the book that Kazimir still visits them although Eireen isn't pleased with him, but let him come around to talk to the children to whom he is god father to. Personality Kazimir is known to be unserious and childish to most of his closest friends, however, he tends to be serious and caring person which is especially seen when the revolutionists' headquarters were stormed by the Bazylian Lykos corps. He shows carelessness towards other people whom he doesn't regard as being his friends or loved ones. It it seen in scene where he casually eats a candy-bar, not caring about that people were dying. His childish side is seen when first meeting him in the chapter: The Visitor - much to Alyosha's annoyance. Physical description Kazimir is described as being a tall, pale man with short brown hair and amber coloured eyes. He is around the same height as Claes (190 cm) and towers over Alyosha, 175 cm. He often seen wearing a bright suit with striped socks. Trivia His nickname Gogol is Russian, coming from the Ukrainian surname, hólhól, meaning: “common goldeneye" referring to his bright amber coloured eyes. It is mentioned that his and Alyosha's grandmother calls him it, hinting that Alyosha's mother is half Eastern European. His name, Kazimir, comes from the Polish name Kazimierz - combined by the slavic words kaziti "to destroy" and miru "peace, world". He sometimes pretends to be stupider than he actually is, twisting his American accent to Russian in order to sound stereotypic. He knows how to pick locks, although he hesitant using it, claiming it "felt like the stereotype people put on Russians" He was supposed to be matched with Eireen in the first place, but changed the matches in order to make Alyosha marry her. His reasons were that he did not want to be matched up - he preferred finding his own match. Category:The Auxiliatrix Category:Characters from the Auxiliatrix Category:Bazylis Category:Revolutionists